


Ticket

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Yorkalina for 38 (cop/person getting a speeding ticket au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket

York smacked his head against his steering wheel in frustration. This could not be happening. He was already having a terrible day and now he was going to have a speeding ticket to add to the bad things that had already happened to him that day. He just wanted to get home and go to sleep.

There was a knock on the windshield and York quickly rolled it down to see the red haired officer that was standing there with her hands on her hips. She had striking green eyes and was scowling at him. "Hello, I'm Carolina. License and registration, please."

York leaned forward and started to shuffle through the papers in there. Eventually, he found what he was looking for and handed the gorgeous officer his driver's license and registration. She looked them over, then glanced up at him. "Eric?"

"Just call me York." York flashed her a smile, not even worried about the possibility of a ticket anymore.

She huffed and handed him back his things. "Why were you going over the speed limit?"

Is that why she was pulling him over? York shook his head, mentally cursing himself. "I didn't notice that I was. Sometimes it's a little tough for me to see things, I'm really sorry." York gestured to him scarred eye.

Carolina stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "It's alright, I understand. I'll let you off with a warning. Sorry about your eye, one of my buddies can barely even talk now because of a throat injury. How'd it happen?"

"A training accident from when I was in the army. Somebody accidentally threw a grenade and it happened to land just close enough to my face. What about your friend?" York was ecstatic to be making conversation with the beautiful officer.

Carolina shook her head sadly and she leaned against his car door. "It was fucked up. Some psycho shot him in the throat a bunch of times while we were responding to a call. I was there when it happened. It's amazing that he even survived. He's alright now though, I tell him that it's his stubbornness that kept him alive."

York gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, it's good that he has a friend like you."

Carolina gave him a look, then pulled a pad of paper out of her pocket. York stared at her, slack jawed as she started scribbling something down. He had thought that she wasn't going to give him a ticket! She tore off the piece of paper and handed it to him.

York frowned at her. "What's this?"

Carolina rolled her eyes and smiled. "My number."


End file.
